Once, Gone Once, Stolen
by Mareessa
Summary: Basically, an AU in which Hanzo and his dragons go mad after being separated for over ten years. Worrying shenanigans ensue, but before that they reunite once again.


He keened.

Alone in the love hotel, Hanzo felt his heart quicken and his eyes go into to the back of his skull. The wet blade in his hand fell onto the ground with a loud clank as his grip died out. His legs trembled in fear and disbelief at what was happening.

His dragons where calling for him. No, this was something more than that. Tears dripped down unseeing eyes as a another high pitched shriek left his lips quickly replaced by a garbles mixture of Japanese and English.

It felt like they where trying to rip themselves out of him. A ache filled his chest something that made his entire upper body arupt into a cold sweat. Dear God, he whimpered, this was torture. This was his dragons in their full force of rage, loneliness, need.

He knew that they had been unruly beneath his skin. Being locked away due to a mental block and trauma would do that to a spirit much less two of them. Both of them had become agressive with the back of his mind full of their anguished cries.

Not only did they want to get out, they no longer could. He was terrified to face the two again. That night was the fist time he had seen the two stare at him as if he where a stranger.

Even the more bloodthirsty and feral of the two, whom he nicknamed Udon, had rage forcing him onto his knees. Before he could even speak or beg for forgiveness they dissapear into thin air and screamed together within his mind.

Because not only had he killed his own brother but he had sealed away their own. Forced him to die with his chosen human rights before their eyes. It would have driven anyone mad with grief as they had quickly become.

No amount of begging or apologies could fix that. All he heard was Udon roaring in what sounded like Chinese before becoming pained and whimpering like a child. His sister would just beg for Hanzo to slay them next, to get it over with and kill them.

"Please," He croaked falling onto his side and managing to curl into a fetal position. "Stop this..."

The pain continued however his pleas did lessen their desperate cries to be free and he could make out some of what they where saying. Protect. Master. Help. Hurts. Stop. Over and over again they screamed this with the next word more desperate than the next.

He couldn't bare it any longer and closed his eyes, his body collapsing from exhaustion and malnutrition.

o

"Wake up Han Han."

Slowly Hanzo felt his eyelids peel open against the sweat and blood that stuck to his face. His entie body felt weak with his bones aching and his joints incredibly sorry. Hesitantly he looked above him. Cat like gold eyes stared back at him on a face he hadn't seen in so many years he had almost forgotten it.

Brokenly he whispered, "Ramen."

The dragon spirit floated above him with her body spread across the entire bed. She was in her human form, a form she and Udon hadn't taken on since he was a young child. Olive skin peaked from her open furisode with her large breasts showing just enough for him to see them.

Golden eyes gleamed down at him looking unresponsive at first before she tilted her head. They became troubled and where full of something he hadn't expected, relief. The centuries old spirit threw her arms around him and began to sob.

"Han Han! Han Han!" She practically screamed the nicknamed she had given him upon their first meeting.

Weakly he leaned into her being unable to reciprocate her hug properly in his current state. A big part of him knew he didn't deserve it but the part that craved physical contact won over his mind.

"It's okay Ramen I'm..." He searched for the right words. "I'm fine."

She growled and tightened her grip on his body. "You are not fine! We can feel your pain, your endless suffering. It hurts us." Sniffling she pulled back and looked around the hotel room.

A small part of him cringed as he realized where exactly he and his dragon sat. Blood covered the once white marble floors along with debris from the broken coffee table. He hadn't known the man long only that he had to slay him in order to survive.

His beautiful bow had gotten split in half during the process, as expected from a traditional weapon against cybernetics. Shakily, he wiped a hand against his bruised skin contemplating whether or not the spirit would abandon him once again at the brutal sight.

Instead he felt another's grasp around his own and he met a sad gaze that reminded him of his mother. It was times like these he remembered that Ramen was a creature made of ancient tongues and foreignarchitecture that he could never completely understand. She wasn't some overzealous twenty something that played with his hair and called him childish nicknames.

"I will not leave you because of the man you killed. His soul is black, filled to the brim with greed and lust towards a young child." She flicked his cheek with her thumb. "Neither of us will leave again Han Han."

With that Hanzo noticed something uncoil itself from behind Ramen's body and start to wrap itself around his. He immiedatly recongized the ordinate scales going down it's albeit smaller body. The dragon stared at him with golden eyes

"Though you have slayed not only the little Sparrow but my own brother I cannot deny the fact that i am fond of you. Ramen and I have decided to stay by your side from now on even if it's threw our many forms." He blinked his eyes as the dragon shrunk down into the size of a small gecko. It snuggles against his chest like it had when he was a infant. "I have missed you Hanzo."

_'I have missed you to.'_The assassin thought to himself as the other dragon snuggled up against his side, head on his shoulder. _'More than you can ever know.'_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
